


Accident

by Jemlela



Category: Chicago Med, Chicago PD (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 18:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13464231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jemlela/pseuds/Jemlela
Summary: Will was not there for Jay when their mother died. What if he had a reason for not being there. An altercation with another doctor bring the past to the present. Please read and review





	1. Accident

Jay is sitting at his desk. Except for a short revival when Atwater went missing, he is stuck on desk duty. Punishment from that whole Camille mess. Unless he gets his life straightened out and his PTSD under control, he will never get off desk duty. Jay grumbles as his phone rings.

"Halstead."

"Jay, it is Connor. Can we meet?"

"Now is not really a good time."

"It is important. It's about your brother."

Jay is surprised to hear that. Although deep down, he kinda knew. Why else would Connor be calling him.

"Connor, I will meet you in 10."

"Across from the hospital."

Jay gets up and knocks on Voight's door.

"Voight, would it be alright if I take a long lunch."

Voight is hesitant to answer.

"Connor called me. Something is going on with Will."

"Go, but keep in touch." Voight finally answers.

Jay meets with Connor across from the hospital. Connor hands a coffee to him.

"What is going with Will?" Jay asks worried.

"Nothing, I can really put my finger on. We have a new doctor here, Patrick Barry. Supposedly, he went to Med school with Will. Ever since he showed up, Will has been off. He is avoiding Patrick at all cost. Will can get defensive and argumentative when it comes to patient care."

Jay nods not liking how this conversation is going.

"With Patrick, he walks away. The whole time Patrick is trashing Will from Med school days. Makes me think that Patrick was and still is a bully. But there has to be something more than just dealing with a bully." Connor explains.

Jay doesn't know what to think. Will has dealt with bullies since he was in high school. So why the change now.

Before Jay could respond, he sees his brother leaving the hospital and being struck by a car. Connor and Jay rush over to him; Connor goes into full doctor mode and Jay pulls the guy out of the car.

"It was an accident, I swear I didn't see him." The guy kept repeating.

The more he said it, the less Jay was inclined to believe him.

"Jay, meet Patrick Barry. Patrick meet Detective Jay Halstead." Connor introduces.

Patrick gulps, "Halstead?"

"Yes, he is Will's brother."

Chin and Natalie came running out when they heard the commotion. They are surprised to see the the patient is Will. They rush Will into the hospital, leaving Jay alone with Patrick.

"Detective Halstead, I swear I didn't mean to hit your brother; I didn't see him." Patrick protests.

"Have a seat."

Jay watches as Patrick's sits on the sidewalk. He calls Antonio, which brings in Intelligence.

"Jay, how is Will?" Antonio asks as he comes up running.

"I don't know, Connor is working on him." Jay responds almost in tears.

Jay fills his coworkers in on everything from his conversation with Connor to seeing the accident before going in and checking on his brother.

Atwater and Ruzek took Patrick to the station while they figure out of this was really an accident or was it intentional.

Antonio, Voight and Olinsky stand outside the hospital talking.

"Will was having problems with Patrick and ends up being hit by his car. What if something happened between them back in Med School as well." Antonio points out.

Voight calls Ruzek to inform him and to check int Will and Patrick in Med School. They join Jay inside who is in the waiting room starring out into space.

"How is he?" Voight asks gently.

"They rushed him to surgery. I can't lose him."

"You are not going to lose him. Halsteads are tough." Al tells him.

Ruzek rushes in, "We hit pay dirt."

Connor comes out to see Jay.


	2. Fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly don't know who the older brother is. In Chicago Pd episode "Say Her Name" I swear I hear older, younger or only brother when Will comes up to the break room. I have seen articles that stated that Jay was getting an older brother before Will even comes in. Wikipedia says Jay is older. So who really knows.
> 
> For the purpose of this story, I am going to leave out mentioning whose older.

Jay looks up at Connor praying that it is good news or at least decent news, his brother is going to be okay. He doesn't know what he will do if Will doesn't make it. His PTSD may be bad now but manageable. If Will dies, his emotions will go to hell in a hand basket. Antonio puts his hand on Jay's shoulder for comfort.

"The surgery was touch and go. We had to remove his spleen and a kidney; however he is going to be okay." Connor explains.

Jay lets out the breath he was holding while Connor was talking. Will is going to be okay. Voight looks at Ruzek who had come in. He found something, but that something is going to have to wait. He wants more information about Will and Dr. Patrick Barry that is current before diving into past information.

"Dr. Rhodes, you contacted Jay about Will before this. Will has been off, how so?" Voight asks

Connor thinks about how to answer that. He can't put his finger on it, they just saw a change in Will lately and one that was not for the better. He had become quiet, distant, withdrawn and not confrontational. It just wasn't Will, the lack of confrontation had been nice but they miss it. Will puts his patients above everything else and he fights for them. He asked Dr. Charles opinion, maybe he can say more. Sharon Goodwin and Daniel Charles approached the group but stayed in the background when Connor came in.

"Dr. Charles, what do you think?" Connor asks.

"I would say that whatever differences that were between Will and Patrick goes back to Med School days. Will's change in behavior started as soon as Patrick came. I have seen Will take his break on the hospital roof without his jacket, if Patrick was in the doctor lounge. Will would peek through the window to the cafeteria to see if Patrick was there before going in. If he was, Will wouldn't enter." Dr. Charles explains before stopping to think. "It is almost like saying that for whatever reason Will is afraid of Patrick."

Jay didn't know Patrick, only met him today, but he is having a hard time believing that Will is afraid of him. Will never backs down to bullying. He for the most part goes about his day and to hell with the bullies. Sometimes he was beaten up and other times he wasn't. What makes Patrick so different?

"Maybe he was afraid of him and for good reason." Ruzek speaks up holding 2 folders. "This is Will's medical file from Med School in New York."

Connor takes the file from Adam and starts to read it. He lets out a whistle.

"Man, that is some concussion." He states before realizing that everybody in the room isn't seeing what he is. "Will suffered a severe concussion when he fell down a flight of stairs, the body was in shock so he was put in a medical coma for 3 days. When the medication for the medical coma stopped, Will fell into a coma for a week and a half."

Jay couldn't believe what he was hearing. His brother had been injured and spent 2 weeks in a coma, he didn't know. Why didn't he know, why didn't Will tell him. "When was he in the coma?"

Connor check the medical file for the dates. "He fell on March 7, 2011 woke up on the 22nd."

Now Jay really thought he will pass out as he became white as a ghost. Antonio and Hank helped Jay to sit down. " Our mother died March 10th and her funeral was on the 14th. I called Will he didn't answer. I left him message after message. He didn't call me back, he wasn't at the funeral. I was so angry at him for making me go through this alone and my last few messages that I left him stated that. When I did finally speak to him again, he said that med school has kept him so busy and there were parties all weekend long. I had heard enough and hung up on him." Jay spoke the tears streaming down his face as he thought about that time.

"Now I find out that he wasn't partying, while I faced mom's death alone. He wasn't there because he couldn't be there. He was in a hospital bed in New York in a coma. I yelled at him, I shouldn't have yelled."

"Jay, you didn't know. You can't blame yourself for being angry. Given what you do know and thought at the time, you had a right to be angry with him." Antonio comforts.

"Would you have kept something like that from Gabby?" Jay questions.

"Are you kidding me, you know my sister. She would kill me, she can have quite a temper on her." Antonio teases.

"Why wouldn't Will tell me that the reason he didn't make it to mom's funeral was because he had been in a coma. Instead he fueled my anger pulling us apart at a time when we needed each other."

Connor continues to look through his colleague medical record. As he flip the page, he wonders how is it that Will is an ED doctor. Does Goodwin know? Would she allow him to be in the ED if she did? When she finds out, will she kick him out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not know when their mother died. I tried doing the math, but it just got to complicated making Jay and Will older than I think they are. I think they are both in their 30's.


	3. Accident Or Not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly don't know who the older brother is. In Chicago Pd episode "Say Her Name" I swear I hear older, younger or only brother when Will comes up to the break room. I have seen articles that stated that Jay was getting an older brother before Will even comes in. Wikipedia says Jay is older. So who really knows.
> 
> For the purpose of this story, I am going to leave out mentioning whose older.

Jay couldn't believe that this is happening. His brother had been in a coma, woke up in a hospital all alone. He notices Ruzek is still holding a folder.

"What is that?"

"The police file on Will's fall." Adam replies watching Jay for a reaction. "They think that he had been pushed. When they spoke to Will after waking up from the coma, he couldn't confirm or deny that he had been pushed."

Jay really doesn't know how much more of this he can take. Connor had been quiet since seeing the medical file.

"It gets worse, Will had emergency surgery. He had been out of the country when he suffered a severe head ache and blackouts. He was rushed back to New York and into emergency surgery where it was discovered he had an aneurysm. It could have come from the concussion when he fell own the stairs." Connor states.

"Will had been working in Sudan, he told me he left because of a relationship went sour. He never mentioned having an aneurysm. He got a job as a plastic surgeon, he didn't like it as much as the work in Sudan." Jay informs.

Goodwin couldn't believe one of her main ED doctor had an aneurysm and she didn't know, he never mentioned it.

"Despite everything Will will be okay." Connor says. "He should be out for a couple more hours, after that it is up to him."

"Jay, you can't see your brother until after he is questioned over Patrick." Voight informs.

Jay couldn't believe what he is hearing, his brother had been through so much and was always alone. He didn't want him to wake up in a hospital bed and find himself alone. Jay starts to protest.

"Jay, if this goes to court; having you in there beforehand could make the case get thrown out. You're an eye witness and his brother. The lawyer said can claim you told him what to say. Connor, you're his doctor so you have to be in the room with him. However, you will not be alone him. Ruzek will be in with him as well." Voight explains.

Connor nods. Jay puts is head in his hands, once again Will will wake up alone. Or maybe not.

"Antonio, I have an errand to run. Will you come with me?"

" of course."

"Connor, call me if he wakes up before I am back. I know I am not allowed to see him until after he is questioned, but I can see him through the window."

Antonio sat in the passenger seat and keeps an eye on Jay. Jay is quite as he drives to his destination. Finally Jay stops in front of a house. Antonio watches as Jay grabs the spare key out of the flower pot and opens the door.

"Where are we?" Antonio asks.

"This is where Will and I grew up. Our father still lives here, but we hardly talk." Jay explains.

Jay walks into the bathroom that separates his room from Will's. He opens the hidden closet in the wall. Inside were 2 Bears; one was dress in doctor scrubs the other was dressed in camouflage. Jay takes the bears out of the wall.

"This is Willie bear and Jay-Jay. Our mom got them for us when we were young. The bears were fine when we were young, but as we got older, our father hated them. He thought we were to old for them. He promised to throw them away if he ever saw them again. Will and I hid them and then tried to forget that they were there. When Will wakes up I want Willie bear to be there, so he knows that he is not alone."

Antonio just let him talk. He knows that Jay needs this. He has been having a rough time lately and now this thing with Will. "I will make sure Willie bear is on his bed when he wakes up. I will be with Voight when he questions Will about Patrick and his fall down the stairs."

"I can't believe that my brother was in a coma and I didn't know. What if he died, I never would have known. My brother was fighting for his life while my mom was dying. I could have lost them both. I was so angry at Will that we drifted apart."

"Hey, you didn't lose him. He is here now. You guys have years ahead of you to be brothers."

Jay hugs the bears to him. His mom bought the outfit, her way of supporting them with their career choices. Something their father never did.

Antonio places Willie bear on the bed next to Will. Connor is checking Will's vitals. He had already given an official statement about Will's behavior before the accident and the accident itself.

Will slowly opens his eyes. He looks around the room, he sees Antonio, Voight and Connor. He is disappointed that Jay isn't there. Then he sees Willie bear.

"Jay wanted to be here, but we have to talk to you before he can. So when your ready." Antonio explains.

"I'm ready now." Will whispers.

"Making a statement can wait." Connor argues.

"No, I just want to get it over with."

Will answers the questions the best he could, but he really didn't know anything. It was then that Hank brought up his fall down the stairs. Will was surprised that Hank knew about that. He hasn't mentioned it to anyone since he came back to Chicago.

"Is there a possibility that Patrick Barry was responsible for your fall." Voight asks carefully not to imply anything.

"I don't know. Ever since Patrick showed up in Chicago, I have been having dreams that he did. But I don't know if it is real or my imagination. Before I left New York, Patrick implied that he pushed me. So when I saw him again, I started dreaming that he did." Will explains.

"Will, what did he say? How did he implied it?" Antonio asks.

Will was silent as he thought about that day.

"He said, 'I would stay out of my if I were you. We wouldn't want you have any more accidents.' I called Jay day to see if I can come home, or if he even wanted me home."

"We are going to let you get some rest." Hank says as he walks to the door. Antonio follows.

Will picks up Willie bear, "Antonio, does Jay also know about the fall."

"He does, as well as leaving Sudan because of an aneurysm." Antonio answers

Will doesn't say anything as he grips the bear to him. Connor orders that he get some rest before he also leaves.


	4. In Need Of Tough Love

Jay stood outside Will's room as Will spoke with Voight and Antonio. As Hank and Antonio leaves the room, they tap Jay on the shoulder. Connor comes out as well.

"You can see him, but let him rest." Connor says.

Jay walks in and sees his brother cuddling with the bear as he tries to go to sleep.

Will looks up to see Jay watching him. 

"I see you got the bears out of the hiding spot in the  
bathroom."

"I didn't want you to wake up alone, like before when you were New York." Jay answers. He had swore to himself that he wasn't going to mention it. 

Will plays with Willie bear. Antonio had told him that Jay knew. But he didn't want to have this conversation with him. Jay could tell that Will had nothing to say.

"William, we will talk about it, we need to talk about the coma and the aneurysm."

Will nods but he is going to put it off as long as possible. Jay stays with Will as he falls asleep. 

 

Over the next few days Will withdraws into himself. He lies in his hospital bed with his arm around the bear. Dr. Charles tries to talk him but is getting nowhere. Connor even worries that Will's recovery is being jeopardized. 

"What are we going to do?" Connor asks as he and Dr. Charles leaves a stubborn Will.

"I honestly don't know. Keeping him in the hospital will not do him any good." 

"I can't release him unless he has someone to stay with. There is his brother." Connor responds.

"Jay is not the best choice, at least not on his own. Will won't go to Jay for help. He will do to much to soon and will jeopardize his recovery."

Jay walks up and hears them. He gets angry at them for even thinking that he is not the best choice to take care of his brother. He yells at them which draws a crowd and security. 

Sharon diffuses the situation and manages to calm Jay down. She sends him to take a walk.

"We didn't mean for Jay to hear us." Connor comments.

"Why do you think Jay isn't a good choice to release Will into." Sharon asks.

"His PTSD is going to keep Will from relying on him. Will is refusing to deal with what is bothering him and Jay isn't dealing with his PTSD. It will keep a wedge between them. I get that Jay wants to be the one to take care of him, but he hasn't dealt with his issues since Will was hurt." Dr. Charles explains.

Sharon nods, this situation is out of control. She decides to call the one person who may be able to keep Jay under control. Then they will figure out what they should do with their stubborn doctor.

 

Voight comes to the hospital when Goodwin calls him. They have always been good friends. Sharon explains the situation to Voight. Hank knew Jay was in trouble and out of control, that is why he benched him after the Camille incident. Instead of dealing with his PTSD, he but it on the back burner. Voight thought what he should do about Jay. The Halstead brothers need help and neither one would dare to cross him. Maybe some tough love is in order. 

"Is Will able to leave the hospital." Voight asks.

"It isn't recommend. However, keeping him here isn't an option either. Something is bothering him and he has shut down. Keeping him here is feeding that shut down."

"Jay and Will are in need of tough love to straighten them out. I was considering it with Jay if benching him didn't get his head on straight. They are going to be staying with me. I will get to the bottom of it; they will regret fighting me on it.  
I have a room downstairs that Will will be using and Jay will be in the one upstairs."

Sharon nods. It is a good idea. She wishes that she had that type of control over her doctors. She likes to think she some control being the chief administrator, but the truth is she never had any control over Dr. Will Halstead. He proved that in the weeks following the DNR issue. She repeatedly threatened him in order to get his attention.

Voight catches up with Jay outside Will's room. Looking through the window, he could see Will with the bear. 

"Halstead in here." Voight ordered Jay in his no nonsense tone. 

Jay knows that tone. He follows Voight into Will's room.  
"The two of you will be staying with me effectively immediately." Voight commands.

"Sargent Voight, that really isn't necessary." Will protests

"Word to the wise, don't test me. You won't win." Voight warns.  
Will looks down.

"There will ground rules and consequences for breaking the rules. By the time I am though with you, you will both be back on your feet and back at work. Whether it is an easy ride or a rough one will be up to you." Voight points out.

Jay and Will look at each other and back at Voight. It is going to be an interesting time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone have any ideas as to what rules there should be, who breaks them and what consequences there is for breaking the rules


	5. Survivors Guilt

The first few days with the Halstead brothers really tested Voight's patience. He was taking a few days off to deal with Will and Jay. Jay was also taking time off to take care of his brother. While Jay isn't working, Voight is going to force him to deal with the PTSD.

Voight has Jay doing chores as consequence for his attitude. Will is supposed to be recovering from surgery, so making him do chores defeats the purpose. Hank has him on bed rest. The only thing in Will's room besides the bed is Willie bear. Will is hating the bed rest, he is a doctor he knows just how much rest he needs and he is bored out of his mind.

Sharon stops by to check on her doctor. Voight opens the door to let her in

"How is it going?" Sharon asks.

"Don't ask. Both of them are going out of their way to not deal with what is bothering them. Jay is refusing to deal with his PTSD in order to help Will. Whatever it is that is bothering Will, he won't let anyone in."

Sharon nods. Will has always been stubborn. She has lost count over how many time he has risked his job and license for his only reason he hasn't, is that thing turn out okay and his heart is in the right place.

"What are you going to do?" She asks

"I have a plan. Getting to the root of the issue with Will will actually go a long way in helping Jay."

"Let me know how it goes. Connor is wanting to see Will the day after tomorrow for a check up. He also has an appointment with Dr. Charles." Sharon informs.

Sharon walks to the room that Will is staying in. He is currently asleep. So she closes the door.

That night at dinner Jay and Voight are sitting down to eat. Hank will bring Will out to eat dinner when Jay is done. The first night he had them together and it was a disaster. Jay and Will argued over everything like a couple of teenagers.

"So Jay, tell me how have you been sleeping?" Voight asks.

"Really well."

Voight looks at him skeptically.

"No, it is true. Having Jay Jay with me has really helped me to sleep."

Voight nods, he doesn't think the bear is an easy fix but it definitely a start. Jay is distractingly looking at the door where his brother is. Every time Will had been hurt before he had been on his own. Now he is not alone and he isn't letting anyone in especially his only brother.

"I will get the bottom of what is going on with Will. For whatever reason, you are a part of the problem." Voight points out.

As much as Jay wants to deny it, he can't. He had wanted to talk to Will while he was in the hospital to talk about the coma and the aneurysm. But Will wouldn't talk to him.

Hank sends Jay upstairs and goes to get Will so he can eat. He walks into Will's room to see him laying in bed staring at the ceiling.

"Time for dinner."

"Not hungry." Will answers.

"I really don't care."

Will thought about arguing, but then he decided that it isn't worth it. His room is already empty as a result of his attitude. Will gets up to go to the dinner table.

Voight waits until Will has finished eating before trying to talk to him. He knows that Will will be seeing Dr. Charles in 2 days, but he can not wait for that.

"You are going to tell me what is going on with you." Voight orders.

At first Will is quiet, he doesn't want to talk about it. Eventually, he knows he will have to.

"He wasn't suppose to know." Will says quietly.

"Who wasn't supposed to have know what?"

Will looks around to see if he can spot his brother.

"Jay, I didn't want him to know about the coma."

That comment confuses Hank. This whole shut down has to do with Jay finding out about the coma.

"I wasn't there when my mom died. Jay was on his own. It had always been a wedge between us. Even as we got closer these past few years, that wedge is still there."

"It wouldn't have been there, if he had known." Hank points out.

" I deserve his anger and that wedge. It is my fault that mom died. You think that I didn't know that the day I slipped further into the coma was the same day she died." Will spewed with tears falling down his face.

That comment and the misery on Will's face broke his heart. Jay was at the top of the stairs eavesdropping on the conversation that Voight and his brother were having. He couldn't believe that his brother wants that wedge between them as he thinks their mother's death is his fault.

Jay rushes down the stairs to his brother and engulfed him in a hug.

"You listen and listen good. It is not your fault mom died or that you were not there. You were hurt. I wish I knew. I wish I could have been there for you." Jay says.

"When I was in the coma, I dreamed of mom. She was with me encouraging me to wake up. When I finally did. I just knew that she had died before I got confirmation. That wedge that was between us, I saw as my punishment for mom having to die to be with me." Will finally explains. He is trying to stop crying.

"I am glad that she was with you when you were a coma. Otherwise I would have lost her and my only brother as well." Jay explains.

Hank could be mad at Jay for eavesdropping, but he is grateful that he was. Maybe the brothers can start to heal now. He will still keep a leash on both of them for awhile. He wishes that he stepped in earlier when Jay was self destructing due to his PTSD. Will has his own way of being self destructive, especially now that it is out in the open that he has some type of Survival guilt. The brothers will need to prove that they are over their self destructive ways before he allows them to go home.


End file.
